HIGH TIDE
by jo-chan
Summary: It's high tide and early winter in Kyoto and things are heating up. Major breakthrough for Misao but will she enjoy as danger lurks in the near future? This is my first ever fic...please be nice!!


HIGH TIDE

HIGH TIDE

By: [Jo-chan][1]

Chapter 1- Conflicting Emotions

The days were swift in Ayoia as the famed Oniwabanshuu were helping the local police in a current investigation. Brutal robberies and kidnapped girls had been occurring in their area for the past month. Unfortunately, it seems the prey was far too elusive as time and again they have evaded the fist of authority. 

"Jiya! We have a lead!!" shouted Misao, excitement lighting up her sea-foam eyes. Immediately, the other oniwabanshuu rushed to Misao, carelessly trampling the young okashira in their haste to examine the message from police captain Cho. 

A blue vein popped in Misao's forehead as she shook an oversized, threatening fist at the others, " You guys oughta show a little more respect for me you know!!" she yelped. 

Her big, bulging pointy eyes suddenly grew wide with apprehension when she remembered, " Ite! I forget to bring Aoshi-sama his tea!!"

A blue line appeared on Misao's face and Okon noticed her expression, "Hai, Misao, the tea is getting cold in the kitchen already. "It's pretty cold and I think Aoshi could appreciate a nice cup of hot tea," she remarked; still squinting at Cho's illegible handwriting.

When Omasu turned around to tease Misao for her lapse in her routine with Aoshi, Misao was already gone.

"She's late", worried Aoshi opening his eyes, unable to concentrate on his meditation. Of course there could be a dozen or more reasons why Misao has not appeared, he knew that a case has been taking much time from the young girl but regardless, she still carried on their early morning tea habit in the temple. 

Soft, hurried footsteps sounded on the wooden floor. Imperceptibly, he relaxed. His muscles loosening because even without looking, he came to recognize Misao's footsteps over the last two years.

He also knew that as soon as Misao would arrive, she'd flash him a big, bright smile and chat easily about the comings and goings in town.

Her expressive face would be revealing emotions as well, not just stories as each time her big, sea-foam colored eyes would twinkle up at him and crack a joke or two, trying to make him laugh.

But each time, he would merely listen, his face as cold as stone. Nevertheless, the genki ninja's efforts never ceased and even he had to sometimes bite back a smile at her tenacity.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Aoshi-sama" greeted Misao sounding slightly breathless but she smiled even brighter when she saw Aoshi turn and even say, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Misao."

In her excited euphoria, she hastened her steps more and winded up slipping on a wet patch. The cups and tea ceremony implements came flying. Vainly, Misao tried to keep her balance, catching the tray first, the cups, the spoon but when she tried to catch the teapot, the others fell down and crashed on the floor. When she caught the teapot, she held it by its sides and yelped as her skin came in contact with the very hot pot. She dropped it too.

Aoshi couldn't help but smile at the picture Misao has made. She looked ready to kill in frustration, her face red, her usual outfit drenched by tea.

Misao stamped her foot and winded up stepping on a shard. "Itai!!!"

Her yell nearly broke his eardrums and Aoshi smoothed his smile and stood up, helping a hopping, red-faced Misao sit down on his mat.

Misao was wearing thin sandals, not her usual and both of them were surprised when Aoshi slipped off her sandal and examined Misao's foot. 

8 year old Misao was wailing her heart out. Earlier that day, while chasing after Hannya, she tripped and badly scraped her knee. Hannya carried her home, although he could do little but try to reduce the damage done to his eardrums. 17 year old Aoshi got out and little Misao hurled herself in his arms. After patiently cleaning her wound, Aoshi impulsively kissed the scrape on her knee and when he looked up, Misao's huge blue-green eyes were shining with love and adoration.

Aoshi's head was bent to his work. Misao's small, delicate foot was pretty, he decided. But the wound was pretty shallow, it was located on the arch of her foot, it wasn't that bad but Misao would probably have to walk painfully for at least 5 days.

Misao was speechless. Her heart was beating like crazy as she felt the tender touch of Aoshi's strong yet gentle hands. To cover her embarrassment, she began to tell him about the latest developments on their case. She related Jiya's plan of fooling the group of robbers by acting as helpless maidens while waiting for them at the bridge where Cho figured would be the next attack.

Aoshi looked up and saw the blush that stained Misao's creamy cheeks. Her huge eyes seemed even bigger as she looked from his face to his hands, which was still holding her foot carefully.

Misao's breath got caught in her throat, Aoshi's eyes seemed ten times warmer!!! She could barely believe that this was her same Aoshi-sama who coldly rejected her efforts over the last two years. Unconsciously, she leaned towards him, her lips parting slightly.

'Dangerous', thought Aoshi trying hard not to look at Misao's lips.

Abruptly, Aoshi pulled his hands and asked flatly, " Would you need my help tonight? It seems dangerous Misao, those gang of robbers seem to be as wily as hell."

Misao blinked. "Nani?" Suddenly, she remembered the whole incident when she fell down when she was eight years old and realized Aoshi was just doing what he used to do for chibi-Misao. He was still treating her like a kid!!! Mutinously, she asked, her voice deceptively sweet, "Aoshi-sama, the last time you treated my wound, you kissed me on my knee."

Aoshi looked taken aback. Misao smiled sweetly, trying to make her expression as innocent as possible trying not to let her irritation show.

"You did the same when I was 8 years old right? What's the difference now, you still see me as I was a kid right?" 

Misao knew he would turn to stone and freeze, her weasel ears sprouted, as she giggled at Aoshi's bent head.

Aoshi's cold heart was pierced by the sweetness of her laughter.

Laughter... it was something foreign to him... she brought it back to his life.

Before he even realized his actions, his warm palms ran caressingly up Misao's injured foot and then up to her calf, stroking gently.

Misao immediately shut up.

When he looked up, Misao's lips were parted; her eyes wide open. The corner of his mouth lifted up in what Misao can consider a smile. 

Gently, he lifted her foot and kissed the wound.

Misao gave a surprised squeal. Aoshi set down her foot. "There, I suppose your foot is fine now."

Chapter 2- A Dangerous Arrest

' Aoshi- sama no baka!!! How dare he try to change so abruptly, I can't even tell what he's thinking anymore! Usually he thinks about pain, grief, guilt and-'

Misao broke off, tears sparkling in her eyes as she thought about the STUBBORN lout of a man she loved.

' He's killing himself by refusing to let go of the past, why can't he even share his grief with me? He knows that I'm not a kid anymore!!

Oh really? Does he?

Misao sighed, she knew she was being unreasonable by feeling this way but Aoshi has the most awful habit of NEEDING her and IGNORING her at the same time. Every time she comes close, he'd freeze and push her away. Hard.

"Okashira!! Police captain Cho is here to assist our undercover mission!", stated Okon who looked as professional as a Oniwabanshuu ninja as ever despite wearing a flashy yellow kimono.

Misao sighed again and winced as she stood up. Her Japanese slippers were very delicate, every step is like walking barefoot on her injured foot. Nevertheless, as the Okashira, it was her duty that she sees them through this mission. 

Omasu then swept inside Misao's room, there was no other term for it as the resident Oniwabanshuu stunner came in dressed in a crimson kimono.

"Misao-chan, you're wearing your hair in a braid? Nande, you must present a more vulnerable manner if you wish a robber to attack you!

Without another word, she unbraided a struggling Misao who was bonked on the head by Okon who was assisting Omasu.

"Iie! Yamero!! I don't want to fix my hair, it's awful and heavy and thick and hot---"

"Hush Misao, there now, you look very beautiful," said Omasu with surprise as she stepped back from her handiwork.

Misao's long blue-black hair was set in a simple bun, the hairstyle emphasizing Misao's classical beauty that was always overlooked by her fellow Oniwabanshuu. Unlike the other two, she was wearing a demure yet equally attractive kimono of dark blue with silver stitches of sakura blossoms in the background.

Misao's eyes were still watering from the brushing and pulling of her long hair, which she hasn't removed from her braid for as long as she could remember.

Okina came in dramatically, grabbing Misao in a bone-crushing bear hug from behind while torrents of tears ran down from his (scary is what Omasu would say) face.

"My darling, little, cute, tiny, precious, perfect, Misao has all *SOB* grown up!!! Oh my little baby please be careful!!!"

"Jiya!" struggled Misao, her face turning blue from lack of air.

The other Oniwabanshuu laughed uproariously as they watched the spectacle of Misao kicking Jiya but was tackled by Jiya and again caught in a hug.

Among the shadows, Aoshi stood stock-still; unable to come to terms with the veritable vision Misao presented. 

She's so beautiful... She looks like an angel. 

He winced when Misao used a particularly strong epithet when Jiya still refused to release her. Where did she learn that word? Despite the ladylike kimono and hair, his little ninja is still there hidden under the formalities.

His? What was he thinking?? No matter how Misao thinks she feels about him, the are still so many guys out there who can be worthy of her love. Someone who doesn't have the blood of his comrades staining his hands. Someone who can never break her heart by being cold; someone who will never hurt her and leave her. Someone who can love her as much as he does.

Fool.

He moved further into the shadows when Misao and the other oniwabanshuu passed, oblivious to his presence, already concentrating on the mission ahead. He thought that maybe he could trail around a bit, just to make sure help will be ready if things grew out of hand.

Not to mention keep Misao out of trouble.

Misao then turned, aware of his presence as always, despite his stealth and stillness beyond the shadows. She looked at him a bit longer than necessary and then suddenly, she smiled at him.

Your smile devastates my heart...

Aoshi's fists clenched, as he watched Misao turn and follow the rest of the oniwabanshuu. He'd do anything to keep Misao out of trouble. Anything.

Misao walked demurely, resisting the urge to walk with longer and bigger strides. 

I had no idea being a lady was so tough.

Her parasol made her arms ache and she felt her kunais brushing against her sleeves gently, hidden in her kimono's long sleeves. 

This is such an unexpected day, first Aoshi talked to her. Then he kissed her. Then he is following her around.

A slightly silly grin made her face light up, more than anything she wanted to finish the mission so she could go back to her Aoshi-sama. Maybe he'd kiss her again. She'd best take advantage of the strange mood her Aoshi seemed to be into today.

Ja ne! Well, maybe it wasn't exactly a kiss. He just kissed her foot to prove he still thought of her as a child.

Misao could feel a scowl rising, not to mention her temper. 

What if he did think of her as a child? Baka!!! But what about the caress he gave her leg? 

Maybe he was just measuring how scrawny she was.

"Misao-chan, your face is really scary..." whispered Okon who was walking beside her.

"Just what do you mean by that?!", yelped Misao and then remembered their whereabouts and immediately fell silent.

Suddenly, despite the fact that it was only about 7:30 in the evening, out of nowhere, the robbers appeared, jumping up from under the bridge.

There are more than 12 of them and there were no ordinary robbers, there were also ninjas!!

"Nani!", yelled Kuro, surprised that ninjas would be behind the robberies and kidnapping. Normally, ninjas kept to themselves, having a very high code of honor.

With no further preliminaries, Misao shouted, " Attack!!"

She drew her kunais from her sleeves, throwing them with deadly accuracy, as she was able to cut down two ninjas. The rest of the Oni gang, produced their weapons and was engaged in a serious fight against the rogue ninjas. 

Misao leapt away from the ninja wildly swinging a sword. She knew they have taken the robbers by surprise, that was their advantage.

As she landed on her feet, she staggered from the pain of her injured foot and lashed out in a low kick, hampered by the kimono's skirt.

She heard the ripping of cloth, pausing only to give a backflip kick that rendered another ninja unconscious and saw that Okon and Omasu have ripped their kimonos having difficulty in their mobility as well.

A pair of arms grabbed her from behind, huge hands grasping the front of her kimono and she twisted sharply, the front part of her kimono getting ripped as the ninja tried to hold on her. 

"Hentai!! Baka!" she shouted in his face, giving the stunned ninja a double punch in both eyes, kneeing him in the groin, pushing him away and hurling three kunais in his direction, one hitting his shoulder, the other his stomach and the last into his chest. 

Aoshi watched the battle, still debating whether or not he'd assist, not wanting to trample Misao's pride by doing so; as if he didn't trust her capabilities. When he saw the ninja who grabbed Misao tear her kimono, he didn't think, just reacted. He began running in her direction, near the end of the bridge, swinging his kodachis with ferocity, trying to reach her. He saw a ninja, the one knocked unconscious by Misao, grab her and with a desperate look at the one sided battle, cling to a still panting Misao and threw themselves down into the river. 

The last thing Misao saw was Aoshi. She squirmed, trying to release herself from the ninja who was holding onto her desperately. "Nani!" she screamed and only got a mouthful of water.

"Aoshi-sama taught me how to swim, I don't have to worry"

Misao thought frantically, the river current was so strong, she could barely hold her head up, the ninja holding her was using her as a leverage to propel himself upward. She was again pushed underwater. She gasped, barely feeling the icy water, desperate for air. With a last futile gesture, she kicked the ninja in the groin, the high tide wrenching her from the perilous grasp but only pulling her farther down.

Aoshi-sama......

Misao, hold on I'm coming!

Aoshi swam determindly, helpless to pull Misao from the ninja who was holding her and pushing her down and he gasped for air. The ninja suddenly sank down, and Aoshi could see that he wasn't holding Misao any longer. 

But where was Misao?

Aoshi could feel his heart twisting painfully, frantic with worry about Misao drowning. It was high tide, and he couldn't find a trace of Misao. Maybe she was sinking. And with that thought in mind, he dived under; going with the current that was costing his Misao's life. He dove further under, ignoring the pain in his lungs as he refused to heed his body's call for air.

I have to save her; I need to save her. Kami-sama, please, she is the only thing in this world that gives meaning to my life.

He swam harder, reaching out blindly, hoping to reach her in time.

God, please, if you let me save her, I swear I'll never make her cry.

An image of 8 year old Misao crying as he left her with Okina flashed in his mind, 17 year old Misao as he almost tried to kill Okina and told her not to show her face ever. The hurt in her eyes that reflected the burning emptiness in his soul.

I'll make her happy, I'll never leave her again, I'll protect her with my life, please Kami-sama, let me save her. Give me the chance because....

Suddenly, he felt a hand brush against his own, he strained desperately..

....I love her.

With a sudden burst of strength, he was able to catch Misao's limp hand and pushed them to the surface. 

Author's Note: This part is dramatic and so waffy I almost made myself sick, please read with an open mind. This part was inspired by 98°'s song, "Always You and I" and thanks to Jude Deveraux who wrote such romantic books, I'm forever dazzled by the idea of an eternal love.

Chapter 3- Always You and I

Aoshi hauled Misao in a tiny shack, noting her blue complexion. Terror lodged into his heart, and Misao's head hung limply across his arm. He carried his precious burden, oblivious of the cold. Quickly, he swept in the shack, dropped her carefully and hastily lighted a fire to ward off the cold wind of Japan's early winter.

When he turned back, Misao lay still, unmoving as Aoshi frantically felt for a pulse. She wasn't breathing and her heart stopped beating. A sob rose in his chest as the gut-wrenching pain of loss stunned him. 

Please Misao....

Heedlessly, he placed his hands on her chest and began pushing down, pumping her heart, hoping to revive her. He bent his head even as tears ran down his cheeks. He placed his mouth on top of hers, trying to breathe air back into her lungs.

"I'll be the air that you breathe

I'll give the strength that you need

She felt so fragile in his arms. He sent a prayer to every god he knew but no longer believed in, hoping for a miracle that he never believed could ever happen.

Suddenly, a burst of light inside his head and a sudden feeling of peacefulness came over his being; he knew his miracle was granted even before he felt Misao stirring back to life. He closed his eyes; overcome by the rush of emotions, he never believed in miracles...he thought they were for fools and dreamers...

...until now.

"I'll be the light in your life

When hope becomes hard to see

He took her into his arms, his body trembling; his eyes full of tears.

"Aoshi-sama... I heard you calling my name... you gave me strength to go back..." whispered Misao weakly as she lifted her arms and put them around his neck. 

Misao raised her hand and placed it across his cheeks, she touched his eyes, his nose, his lips. "Thank you Aoshi."

Aoshi touched her beloved face, tracing her delicately arched brows, staring intently at her lips.

Misao could feel the desire that rushed through Aoshi.

"I'll be your shining star

Guide you wherever you are

Strange... it was as if his rescue forged their souls together that she could feel what he was feeling, know what he was thinking. She reached up, tilting her head and parting her lips slowly.

Aoshi closed his eyes briefly and lowered his head to Misao. All he could see even as he closed his eyes was Misao's face. 

His lips touched hers gently, in a feather light caress that made the both of them tremble as an influx of feelings so intense swept through them.

His gentle kiss changed so suddenly that Misao was helpless to do anything but feel. 

From a gentle kiss it became hot and hungry, so passionate that Misao felt like a puddle of jelly as she was slowly lowered on the floor, Aoshi leaning over her.

It was like a dream and Misao couldn't stop the tears that started falling down. She loves him so much. The pain of loving him too long and him finally returning her love was such an exquisite feeling. "I love you Aoshi."

Aoshi put his cheek against hers, he held her tighter as he whispered, "Aishiteru Misao-mine. I thought I lost you..."

Misao laughed and ran a gentle hand over his beloved face. 

"Aoshi, I've been following you since I can walk, do you think drowning would stop me from going after you and keeping you beside me. I'd be dogging you heels, even as a ghost!"

When she looked up, her laughter died as poignant tears filled her eyes. 

Her Aoshi was smiling so tenderly, her heart felt it might explode with such happiness.

She pulled his head down and kissed him with all the feeling inside her heart, a feeling that she knew would endure until they die; maybe even after life itself. 

Aoshi kissed her back, feeling as if the one thing he's searched for and always failed to find is now beside him, completing him. It was as if his heart is finally returned, like going on a journey and finally coming home.

"Misao, will you marry me?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, his heart vulnerable and open before her.

He was surprised when Misao socked him gently in the arm and giggled.

"Aoshi no baka! Do you even need to ask?"

She put her arms around him tightly and whispered against his ear, "Yes."

"And I promise that I'll be by your side

Always you and I...

EPILOGUE:

"I'll be the air that you breathe

I'll give the strength that you need

I'll be the light in your eyes

When hope becomes hard to see

I'll be your shining star

Guide you wherever you are

And I promise that I'll be by your side

Always you and I"

"Koishii?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for the son."

Misao giggled, "Oh Anata, you're just thanking me because he looks like you!"

Aoshi laughed and cuddled his wife closer. He buried his face in his wife's fragrant hair. " He has your beautiful eyes though."

"Hmm, that's fair enough I suppose. Aishiteru, Aoshi"

"Aishiteru Misao-mine"

"Forever?"

"Hmm, yes, forever. I'll always be with you."

"And I promise that I'll be by your side

Always you and I"

****OWARI**** 

Author's Note: Hau!! This is my first fanfic. Do you like it? I hope you did, Aoshi and Misao are one of my favorite characters, I hope you enjoyed them. The ruruoni kenshin characters are not mine, I just wish they were mine though. They are the products of Japanese author, Nobuhiro Watsuki. Flames and comments are most welcome, please convince me to write again, I need your support, hey, I'm a neophyte remember?

Please send your email to:

[jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph][1]

   [1]: jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
